my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard
The Lion Guard is a upcoming 2016 animated series based on the television movie, "The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar" and the 1994 Disney feature film "The Lion King". produced by Disney Television Animation and Disney Junior, The series was premiered on January 15, 2016. Storyline Theme Song Intro Sound Effects Used Note: Unlike Timon & Pumbaa, this TV series does not use many cartoon sound effects. *Hollywoodedge, Fart 1 Medium Fart Clo PE138901 *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 (Heard once in "Bunga and the King.") *WILHELM SCREAM Scream Only Image Gallery Snapshot 1 (2-27-2017 1-28 AM).png|Fart 1 Medium Fart Clo PE138901 The Lion Guard Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401.png|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 Audio Samples External Links https://watchdisneyjunior.go.com/the-lion-guard Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN Category:Shows That Don't Use PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Category:Shows That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Shows That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03 Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Don't Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Shows That Don't Use Small Group Kids Chee Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP UP Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 Category:Shows That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE Category:Shows That Don't Use Wet Splats Various CRT052303 Category:Shows That Don't Use Head Bonk Whorn 3 Typ Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, YELL - EXCITED COWBOY YELPING Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 07 Category:Shows That Don't Use BEAR - LOUD ROAR, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Don't Use COW - SINGLE COW MOO, ANIMAL 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING Category:Shows That Don't Use Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Category:Shows That Don't Use LION - SINGLE GROWL, ANIMAL, CAT Category:Shows That Don't Use LAUGH, CARTOON - SHORT CRAZY LAUGH, HUMAN Category:Shows That Don't Use BIRD, DUCK - SINGLE DUCK QUACKING, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Category:Shows That Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Shows That Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Shows That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Shows That Don't Use HORSE - SINGLE WHINNY, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Don't Use SCREAM - MALE: SHORT HORROR SCREAM, HUMAN 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SCREAM - SHORT TERROR SCREAM, HORROR Category:Shows That Use Sky Rocket Loud High Category:Shows That Use Bird Hawk Single Scre Category:Hows That Don't Use CARTOON, YELL - PAINFUL YELL 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, YELL - PAINFUL YELL 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, YELL - PAINFUL YELL 02 Category:Shows That Use WILHELM SCREAM Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP Category:Shows That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG, 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 03 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - RICCO AND WHINE 04 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - RICCO AND WHINE 05 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SHOT AND WHINE Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - THIN RICCO 03 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 03 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 04 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 05 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 06 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 08 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 09 Category:Shows That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG, 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - MEDIUM VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP Category:Shows That Don't Use SQUEAK, CARTOON - ROLLING WHEEL SQUEAKS Category:Shows That Don't Use Several Rapid Swish Category:Shows That Don't Use Man Yells Mediumhig Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - LONG ZIP BY Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT VIOLIN SLIDE UP Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, BOUNCE - FAST, VARIED JEWS HARP BOUNCING Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 26 Category:Shows That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - LID ON MANHOLE HIT Category:Shows That Don't Use Ding Metallic HitF CRT2016507 Category:Shows That Don't Use Bell Gong With Funny Whi Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZIP BY Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506